gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 216
Introduction When a bunch of kids comment on how Gintoki, Kagura, Shinpachi, Hijikata, Kondo, Hasegawa, Sa-chan and Tsukuyo's jobs are pathetic, they team up to convince them that their makeshift invention--the 'Patriot'--is worthy of praise. Plot The Yorozuya haven’t been getting much work recently but with Kagura bringing some friends over to show them what they do they have to come up with something quickly, so they just start making up titles and what they do. As part of this Gintoki dons his fake beard and creates things he dubs as “Patriots”, asking them whether they prefer Calcutta or Meso Gear, in reality being coffee or strawberry milk. But when asked what they do they tell them how they build and sell Patriots, which are in fact completely useless, however they rationalise this by explaining that there are plenty of other useless things in this world. This isn’t enough for one kid however and he sees them as being equally useless, and after taking a few hits to the head with one he becomes hardboiled. Following this Gintoki gets depressed about how useless his invention is and when Hijikata is faced with the flaws in the law by another bunch of kids he takes the Patriot approach as well and joins Gintoki. As it would just so happen, Tsukuyo is also being faced with a group of kids about what the woman do in the Yoshiwara and faces a barrage of questions from Sacchan, later bursting into tears. And if that wasn’t enough Kondo is giving a factory tour on what it means to be a stalker, and when he talks about how you have to love your job Hasegawa counters this by telling him that sometimes you’ll have to do jobs you hate, after all he is a Patriot. However he completely understands him, as after all he is one himself. At the end of the day they’re all dragged down to the riverbank and Shinpachi tells them that they can’t end a factory tour like that. Because of this they send out invitations for the tour and give the false impression that Patriots are top-secret and that they don’t really have a choice. Shinpachi and Kagura then give a speech on the history of the Patriot and they then head to the assembly line to see how they’re made, but first they’ll need to fix the factory chief and they do this by giving a run through of his life. He started off with the hope of being a factory chief at a tissue factory, however because his father owned a toilet paper factory he wasn’t having any of it and kicked him out. Following this he went on to fulfill his dream and he and his father refused to use the paper the other worked with, filling it’s purpose with the one they did. However when his father died he learned that his father had been proud of him and so he sought to combine the two products, resulting in the Patriot. hrough this the message is that jobs shouldn’t be compared or looked down upon, in the end everyone has their job to do and the world needs them to do it. That every job is worthy of respect. However the kids haven’t appeared to have learned this at all and give him a good kick before reflecting on how useless this all was. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Kitaooji Daigorou *Kitaooji's friends *Hijikata Toushirou *Kondou Isao *Shimura Tae (cameo) *Tsukuyo *Sarutobi Ayame *Hasegawa Taizou Trivia *This is the third time where Kondou and Hijikata appear without Sougo in this episode. Category:Episodes